Natsuki vs Cupid
by Sylverlyf
Summary: Just a random theory I was thinking about. This story takes place in Natsuki's freshman year at Fuuka U. I rated it M couse its a Shiznat with eventual smex.probably in chapter 97 or so lol I wanted to try my hand at fanfic so here goes. I hope you enjoy


Natsuki vs. Cupid

By Sylverlyf

Disclaimer: ) I own Mai-HiMe, I bought my own copy. However, I do not own the intellectual property, characters and concepts in the series. I think that's Walt Disney. snicker If same sex couples, actions, reactions and smex offend you, Please don't read any further. If you're not old enough to buy beer in Minnesota in 1973, you need to read elsewhere as well.

Authoress Note: I don't plan on this series being in first person past the introduction phase.

Introduction

Ok, so as you know, Natsuki is a very stubborn person, some would say to the point of being pig headed. I can guarantee you that is putting it nicely. I think a brick wall is more opaque then her head at times. That simple fact set out there, it is time to move on.

Shizuru loves Natsuki, Natsuki loves Shizuru. Do you see a problem there? Neither do I, but Natsuki is being her normal lovable but dense self, which of course means more work for me.

Oh, wait let me introduce myself. I'm the Love Doctor. Ha-ha just kidding, my name is Cupid but you can call me C. No, I'm not a chubby little guy in freakin' dippers; sometimes I could just kill my publicist.

Anyhow, where was I? Oh yes. I just want to point out that this wasn't my assignment initially. It was one of my little brothers, Unrequit. We call him Req for short. He worked his mojo on Shizuru Mojo being unrequited love. He just gets a kick out of it, the sick little bastard. The mojo was supposed to work for her on Reito. Unfortunately, he didn't expect Shizuru to already be bonded to Natsuki.

Hey we don't control everything damn it.

During the Carnival, the misfired mojo thing that came all the way up to the attention of the big boss, my mother, Aphrodite. One pissed off Goddess and as summons later I'm reassigned to this case. She orders me, second in charge of operations, to fix things "or else". Never, ever ask a Goddess what she means by "or else", it's just scary.

So I'm heading to Fuuka right now. I'm already enrolled in the same freshman class in Fuuka University as Natsuki Kuga. Wish me luck. I'm going to need it.

Chapter One

Natsuki did not want to get out of bed. Then again Natsuki never wanted to get out of bed. With one arm and a leg securely wrapped around the body pillow, one narrowed emerald eye glared at the insufferable obstacle blinking innocently back at her. She wasn't about to move. The bedside alarm's digital cheerfully green display flickered 07:29.

One minute of glaring later, Joan Jett's "Crimson and Clover" filled the room. Natsuki smiled. Shizuru had been messing with her alarm clock again.

_Shizuru __and Natsuki __heard the song earlier that year when they had went to the Summer Fair and promptly declared it "their song". _

_"Ara, a__ song that__ matches our eyes__, i__t must be fated. You__ must be__ my Clover, Natsuki." This sweetly said comment had caused Natsuki to turn a lovely shade of pink. _

Natsuki tried to wipe the stupid smile off her face, but, alas it wasn't budging.

A knock on the door, pulled Natsuki out of her musings. "Moi, Natsuki, we have orientation in two and a half hours. Breakfast will be ready in half an hour; you best get ready now unless you want Mikoto to eat your share again." Mai called through the door.

"Oi, Mai I'm moving don't let that little beast eat my breakfast." Natsuki growled, crawling off the bed grudgingly. She slipped off her teddy, pulled on her cotton pajamas and slung a towel over her shoulder. Trudging half awake, she headed out of her room into the small bathing room.

Natsuki sighed; tingles ran from pink painted toenails up to her scalp at the feel of the hot water. God, she loved baths. The lavender scent was too soothing as she struggled not to slip back into sleep, and coincidently under the water as well.

"Mai said I can have your eggs and mayo if you are not out there in two minutes." Mikoto's voice said, right next to her ear. Natsuki jerked wide awake and promptly went under the water. Clutching the side of the tub, she resurfaced, coughing and sputtering up the water she had inhaled. "Can I just have them now?"

Blazing emerald eyes burned a death glare into Mikoto but didn't seem to daunt her. Only when the blue haired beauty lunged for the shampoo bottles did Mikoto scamper out. She barely slammed the door shut in time, hearing several heavy thuds against the door. "Is that a yes?"

The door swung open violently, revealing a highly pissed-off, towel clad Natsuki who promptly grabbed Mikoto's ear.

Natsuki drug a whining Mikoto into the kitchen. Glaring at Mai, she shoved Mikoto into one of the dining chairs. Natsuki growled. "Oi, Mai, I thought you taught her our privacy policies?!"

"I know the policies!" Mikoto said indignantly, listing them off the top of her head in a voice similar to Mai's. "Don't wear Natsuki's lingerie. Don't play on Natsuki's bike. Don't go in the bath when Natsuki's in there. Don't bother Natsuki when she's "on". Don't go into Natsuki's room when Shizuru is.. mhumf.." Mai quickly covered Mikoto's mouth when she saw rapidly reddening of Natsuki's face not to mention her eye brow twitching.

"That's right. Don't go into the bath when Natsuki's in there." Mai swiftly stated. Her voice turning gently scolding, "Since you broke that rule, I'm going to have to say only one omelet for you this morning.

Mikoto seemed to deflate right before their eyes. She knew her Mai was serious. Her eyes watered at the removal of the second omelet from her prepared plate.

Eyeing the two, Natsuki slipped into her usual chair. Under normal circumstances, she would not be at the table in a towel, but she knew Mia would hold to the threat of feeding her breakfast to Mikoto if Natsuki was even a second late. Never interrupt Mai's Meal Schedule.

Mai slid plates brimming with perfectly cooked omelets in front of her two roommates as watched with a pleased smile as they were promptly consumed. Natsuki was cutting them into perfect squares, while Mikoto used her fork as a shovel; both looked similar to cute chipmunks.

Natsuki hummed in pleasure as the last of the mayo, mushroom and cheese omelet filled her tummy pleasantly. She smiled at Mai.

"I'm so glad you'll still be my roommate once we go to the University." She said sincerely.

Mai smiled back at Natsuki, "Awe your just saying that because you can't cook to save your life."

Natsuki grinned sheepishly. "Mostly" she mumbled, picking up the empty plates and flat wear. Setting them on the counter she turned to Mia, "Ill wash them as soon as I get dressed."

Mai winced, "No, No need for that. I'm adding it to Mikoto's punishment for violating the policy."

Natsuki laughed, walking out of the room "Liar, you just don't want to have to buy more dishes."

Natsuki shifted through her closet to the few clothes she had still on the hangers. For once nothing was dirty, but everything was packed up and ready for the move to the University dorms tomorrow. 'Well one thing about going to a University, you don't have a school uniform that you have to wear,' Natsuki mused unsure if that was a good thing or not.

She laid her blue silk and lace match set on the bed spread, placing her brown Docs next to the chair. Boots check. Undergarments check. She decided on a forest green hooded sweater and blue jeans ripped at the knee. Perfect.

Swiftly changing into the comfortable outfit Natsuki went to her vanity and applied a light coat of makeup, basically lip gloss. It made her feel more like the sophisticated, university woman she was suppose to be. Natsuki snickered.

Taking a last glance around the bedroom, Natsuki pocketed her keys and picked her cell phone up from the bedroom dresser. It was time to head to campus.

As Natsuki joined Mai and Mikoto outside the apartment complex, her cell phone went off. "Oi, this is Kuga." She answered abruptly.

"Ara, how is my university girl doing this morning" Shizuru teased in a light tone.

Natsuki laughed, feeling surprisingly cheerful for eight in the morning. "I was under the impression that, as a university student, I would get to sleep in. Sadly, it seems, I have been misinformed. Mai and I are heading over to campus for orientation as soon as we drop Mikoto off."

"Hm.. would you care to have lunch with me during your break? Mai is welcome to come as well." Shizuru asked.

Natsuki's face lit up, "Yeah! Eh.. I mean, if you have the time. I haven't seen much of you this month." She slowed, trying for a more composed tone.

"Ara, which parts of me would Natsuki desire to see more of? You know I would not think to deprive you of whatever you wanted." Shizuru purred.

"SHIZURU!" Natsuki choked, blushing furiously. "I just meant I haven't seen you around much."

Shizuru sniffles "Ara, my Natsuki thinks I get around, sniff. How could she think so. I am only for her, sniff."

"Gah! No! That's not what I mean!" Natsuki's growled, her eye brow started twitching. Taking a deep breath, Natsuki forged past her embarrassment. She really missed her teasing friend. "Where should we meet for our lunch?"

Chuckling deeply, the Kyoto woman voice went back to normal. "Meet me at the front of the library at noon. Bring your appetite." Click

Natsuki looked at the phone in disbelief. Shizuru had actually hung up on her.

Mai grinned back at Natsuki with a love stricken expression, mimicking Natsuki's voice. "Oi, Kaichou, will you, like, eh.. marry me?"

Natsuki stuck her tongue out at Mai, "Shut it, Red." She grinned, "Shizuru wants us to meet her at the library for our noon break to have lunch."

"Lunch?!" Mikoto perks up on that one word.

Mai smiles gently at her, "Sorry Mikoto we won't be meeting up with you every day for lunch any more. I told you already."

Mikoto starts to pout. "I know you told me but I was hoping you could make time to have lunch with me today. It _is_ the first day of school." She put the puppy eyes to work on Mai.

Natsuki covered her snicker with a light cough._ Mikoto is as good at manipulating Mai as Shizuru is at manipulating me_. She didn't feel much sympathy for Mai after the proposal comment.

Mai sighed, "Ok, Mikoto but just for today." The 17 year old wild child beamed at her favorite "liked" one.

"Kay, Mai I'll wait for you in our normal place at lunch today!" Mikoto waved enthusiastically and bound past the high school gates.

Mai looked after the retreating figure. "It feels weird leaving her for the whole day." She sighed.

Natsuki smiled, "Moi, I can see how you'd feel like you have a phantom limb now, as much as she's been attached to your side since you two met," she patted Mai on the back sympathetically."Besides, it's always hard to leave behind your first kiss." She snickered softly; automatically moving to dodge Mai's swinging hand.


End file.
